Could Life Get Any Better?
by LittleMissySunshine
Summary: Everyone is happy, except Troy and Sharpay's daughter Lexi. TroyxSharpay, RyanxGaby, Kelsi, etc. Just finished Please r&r.
1. Moving

Title: Could Life Get Better?

Summary: The kids couldn't be nicer but can life get any better? TroyxSharpay, RyanxGabriella, TaylorxChad

Rating: T

Warning: language and suggestive themes and lyrics

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create and the plotline

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I went to a writing workshop and learned an exercise on writing. It is to help create characters so here is the info on the main character.

Name: Alexia Michelle Bolton(Lexi)

Age: 13

Height: 5 feet 4 inches and still growing

Clothing: designer names like Abercrombie&Fitch

Lives with: her mom Sharpay and her dad Troy

Pets?: 1 dog (shit-zu)named Prusko

Talent: starting basketball but is really into acting, singing and hip-hop

Food: Corn Cassorle(A/n: family meal we make at thanksgiving! I love it)

Dessert: fudge her aunt Gaby makes

OTHER KIDS…

Ryan&Gaby

Elise-15

Jake-8

Kelsi

Anne&Alice-6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PRUSKO DINNER!"the dog ate dinner the same time the family did. The spoiled rotten dog rushed over to her spot by the families dinner table.

"So how was your day Lexi?"her mother started.

"Pretty good,"Lexi started. "I didn't make the basketball team. I didn't even want to try out but dad made me."

"I know. He'll be back from the game he was coaching at soon." Troy became the basketball coach at East High and Sharpay became a dance teacher for young ballerinas.

"I'm trying out for Annie."

"Lexi, you have never acted or sang before."

"I know. I'm trying new things."

Troy then walked in and told Sharpay he needed to talk to her.

All Lexi heard was "Troy that's great!"but she had no idea what the hell they were talking about. They came out about a minute later.  
"We have some big news."

"What?"

"Your father and aunt Gaby got jobs at a high school in Illinois. We, ryan and Gaby and Kelsi are moving."

"WHAT?!?"

"Honey, we know this is sudden but it pays more and we will have more room."  
"What about aunt Taylor and uncle Chad?"

"They are staying here."

"You know, after Kelsi and Jason moved here they got divorced."

"Alexia! We are not getting a divorce."

"I don't mean to be bitchy about it, but im not moving!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE WEEK LATER…

Her cousin(Ryan and Gaby's daughter), Elise was coming to help Lexi pack.

"I don't want to move."

"Me neither."

"Yeah but you're 15. It is easier to make friends."

"Hello! You are 13. You can adjust easier."

"What do you think snow is like?"

"I don't know. We are going to be there for Christmas though."

"Yeah."

"Having fun?"Sharpay walked in saying.

"Yes."

TWO WEEKS LATER…

The car drive to Illinois would take about a day with stops on the way. The houses were right next to each other. They agreed that every Friday they would go to the biggest house(Bolton house) and have pizza.

After they were settled, lexi found out that the local school was putting on Annie too and the auditions would be on Tuesday January 15, 2007. It was currently December 22, 2006. She would have time to get ready. At the Bolton household, there were tons of presents under the tree. Most were for Lexi but others were for the other kids.

-------------------------

NEXT CHAPTER…

They celebrate Christmas at the Bolton household and Ryan has a heart to heart with his niece.

Please R&R!

©Lori(I changed the spelling of my name. Don't ask why.)


	2. Christmas

Thanks for reading my story!

-------------------------------------

On Christmas Eve, Ryan and Gaby along with their kids came over for dinner. The other people would be over in the morning. Ryan wanted to talk to his niece since she didn't like the idea of moving.

Lexi was shooting hoops outside in the basketball court in the backyard.

"So, it's like 20 degrees out here and you are in basketball shorts and a tank top practising?"

"It's what I want to do."

"Do you like it here?"

"I guess. It's not the same though."

Ryan tried shooting a hoop and actully made it.  
"Beginners luck."

"I heard you want to audtion for Annie."

"Yeah. So?"

"I was in a lot of musicals with your mother."

"You sang?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Life has changed a lot."

"Hehe. Very funny."

"So, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know that no matter what you do, I always have your back."

Lexi paused. She picked up the ball and put it in her hands.

"Thanks uncle Ryan. Just thanks." She dropped the ball and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome Lexi.

------------------------------

CHRISTMAS MORNING…

The Evans had spent the night so this morning, Jake was going all around the house yelling. "It's Christmas!"

Elise had spent the night in Lexi's room on the guest bed. Jake came running into their room.

"It's Christmas."

"Yes Jake. And it is also 5:30 in the morning. If we were still in New Mexico, it would be 3:30. Now go back to sleep."

Two hours later, everyone was up and got their presents. Lexi got tons of new clothes, some shoes and a new hair straightner. Elise got the same thing only a curling iron instead of a straightner. Jake got some new trucks to play with and some action figures. Since Kelsi had come over, her girls got dressup clothes(a/n: the girl who I babysit wanted the kids to have princess dresses.)and of course some other clothes to wear out.

"Having fun?"Troy said to his daughter.

"Yeah."

When they looked outside, they saw snow falling. So they got their snow gear which they had just bought on and raced outside.

This was the first time Lexi actully saw snow. But she then realized that she might never see New Mexico or her friends again. She burried her face in the snow and cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next up: I really don't know. I think some play audtions and some other things. Any ideas? PM your ideas to me!

Please R&R

©Lori

**REVIEW RESPONCES**

**Charmarctravis-**thanks for the review! I already PMd u about my name.

**Mrs.Zac Efron-**thanks. I always did think there aren't enough Troy Sharpay fics. I also think there are too little RyanxMe fics! LOL


	3. From Basketball to Drama

Thanks for the reviews!

------------------------------

It was play audtion day. You were givin a song to sing from a random musical and was told to sing it. Lexi got a song called "What I've Been Looking For"from a musical called Twinkle Town.

She looked back into the audience when she got on stage. Being a nervous reck, she looked around for her friends. But instead, she saw her uncle and her mom in the back acting casual. She got up her strength and began to sing.

_"It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_with no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_That I've never had someone_

_that knows me like you do. . ._

_the way you do. . ._

_And I've never had someone as good for me as you..._

_No one like you..._

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for"_

"Very good."the director, Miss Darbus(the other Darbus' niece). "You will be notified about callbacks soon."

"Thank you."

She ran down to her mother and her uncle. She gave them each hugs. "I cant believe you guys are here."

"We just wanted to support you."

"Well…thanks."

"Your quite welcome. That's what family's for."

--------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT FRIDAY…

The past week had been a quick passing one. Lexi had gotten calledback and would be presenting who she is in the play today if she got a part. After everyone had gotten her pizza, Lexi stood up with Prusko in her arms.

"Ok, so you all know I tried out for the play and…I got the part of Annie!"

Everyone's mouths dropped espically Troy's. How could his basketball star daughter get put in the lead in a play. Everyone congratulated Lexi except Troy.

That night, even though it was 20 degrees, Troy was out there with his daughter.

"I guess you're pissed at me know."

"Huh?"

"I guess you wished I was someone else."

"Lex, what do you mean?"

She started to cry. "All you wanted was for me to be the basketball star in the family and you didn't get what you wanted. I bet you would rather have another daughter than me."

She threw down her ball and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW RESPONCES…..

**Mrs.Zac Efron-** thanks I get that a lot! Keep on reading.

Please R&R you can make a difference!

©Lori


	4. I hate you!

Thanks for the reviews

--------------------------

A week later…

The last week had been pretty bad for Lexi. She started play rehersals but, her and her father weren't talking. At dinner, it was dead silence. Tonight, Lexi couldn't take it. She slammed her silverware onto the table.

"This is ridiculous!"she screeched. "we haven't been talking for about a week! What do you want from me?!?"

Troy paused. "I just want you to be happy."

Lexi paused to this. She stood up. "I already am."she said and she left the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEXI'S BEDROOM…

She was just mad at her dad. He wanted her to be something she wasn't.

"Can I come in?"Sharpay asked.

"Sure."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad wants me to be someone I am not."

"But you did say you wanted to play basketball."

"What are you doing mom? First you tell me to follow my dreams and now you take his side?"

"Alexia Michelle Bolton do not talk to me like that."

"And what will happen if I don't?"

"You will be grounded."

"FINE! Ground me for all I care! I hate you both!"

Sharpay walked out of the room in tears. Now her only daughter, hated her.

Lexi got out her phone and dialed a number.

Elise answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Elise, it's Lexi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need to stay with you. At least for tonight. My parents are mad at me and that's me right back at them."

"Ok come over asap."

"Will do."

"bye."

"bye."

-----

5 MINUTES LATER…

Lexi had her overnight suitcase all packed up. She was going to her aunt, uncle and cousin's house for at least tonight. Besides, maybe her parents will want her back. She wrote a note since they were gone.

_Gone to Elise's house_

_Better come back and apoligize_

_-Alexia_

She never signed Alexia. But she thought it was the right time to just say her full name.

When she arrived at the Evan's, Ryan answered.

"Lexi, welcome."

"Thanks uncle Ryan. Thanks for letting me stay here.'

"anything forLexi."

---------------------

5PM THAT DAY…

The doorbell at the Evan's house rang. It was Troy and Sharpay.

"Oh Lexi. Thank God."

"Yeah im here."

"Lexi,"Troy said. "We all have to talk. The 3 of us."

"If you don't mind,"Gaby started. "Me and Ryan would like to partisapate too."

"That would be great."

----------------------------

5 MINUTES LATER…

"How could you guys do this to me?"

"We wanted you to be happy."

"I was happy."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was. I was happy in New Mexico. Then we have to move then dad wants me to play basketball. It's too much."

"Seriously?''

"Seriously."

"well…I guess we should go now. Thank you Ryan and Gaby."

"No problem."

The walk home was silent. Sharpay went up to her daughter's bedroom before she went to bed. Lexi was still up.

"Lexi, if we are ever pressuring you to do too much, tell me or your father. We will help you."

"Ok…I'm sorry I said I hated you."

"Apology accepted."

-----------------------

NEXT CHAPTER…idk put any ideas in your reviews or PM me!

REVIEW RESPONCES

actingalexis13- I know! It sucks for Lexi. Thanks for the review.

Mrs.Zac Efron-thanks! I need all the support I can get!

Please R&R you can make a difference!

©Lori


	5. Dresses and Fires

The next day…

Lexi got up and got dressed in a tank top and shorts. She began to shoot hoops at 6:30am. Ryan heard this and looked outside. He saw her struggling to shoot a single basket. She was upset. About what though? All of these things went through his head. He got dressed and met her outside.

"Why?"he said.

"I don't know."

"so…whats up with my niece?"

"Not much. You?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. So…how is Elise?"

"Pretty good. How are your parents?"

"good."

"Why so quiet?"

"It's just…I have too much pressure put on me. Dad wants basketball, mom wants acting, aunt Gaby wants me to keep my grades up and you may not know it but you're also putting pressure on me to be perfect."

He paused to try and process what she just said. Had he put too much pressure on her? Thinking about that made him remember. The tryouts! He did sort-of pressure her to do the tryouts. Him and his sister had done plays and they did sit in the back when she was singing. He HAS put pressure on her to do what she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry."  
"apology accepted."

"so, are we cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool."

They hugged. She always thought Ryan would be a better father for her that her actual father was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT DAY…

Lexi was fixing up her hair after her shower when her mother walked in.

"You want to go shopping?"

"Sure!"Lexi said. She finished fixing her hair, put on her outfit and took a deep breath.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"We're having a spring fling at school."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and I was voted Spring Fling Queen!"

"That's excellent!"

"Well lets go. I have to find a dress."

"Let's go!"

------------

AT THE MALL…

"This is perfect."

"Mom, this isnt a tea party!"

"OK. Then you pick one."

"Hmm…how about this one?"

"Excellent! I love it."

They walked to the register to pay for the dress.

"Is that all?"the cashier said.

"Yes."

"OK, that will be $185.52."

Sharpay paid with her credit card and the two walked to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT NIGHT…

"Why did you call us all here, Sharpay?"

"Well, since Lexi is the Spring Fling queen, I thought you might want to see her dress."

"Good idea, Sharp."

"LEXI! Come on down!"

Lexi walked downstairs. Her dress sparkled with pink. The flowers on the dress tinted with a different shade of pink. The pink scarf completed the spagetti strap dress.(A/N: to see the dress, go to this website: http://i18. said.

"Lexi, you look amazing!"Gabriella said.

"You look beautiful."Ryan exclaimed.

"it's the girliest thing I have ever seen you in."Kelsi said.

"Thank you all."Lexi said.

-------------------------------

Monday…

It was 10am. Sharpay was preparing for a dance class she would be teaching tomorrow. Troy and Lexi were long gone. Just then the door opened. Sharpay looked and saw Lexi walking in.

"Lexi?"

"The school burnt down."  
"Are you serious?'

"Yeah."

"What about other schools you can go to?"

"Overcrowded."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but now, there is no Spring Fling."

Sharpay hugged her daughter.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I love you."

"Ditto."

--------

Poor Lexi! Im always looking for more ideas so review and read!

Next up: …I really don't know. Maybe a heart to heart.

PS: I just figured out a long term plotline. There will be a sequel after this. I am estimating 10 chapters for this story.

©Lori


	6. Love is a Burning Thing

Here's the next installement. Sorry it took a while to update.

-----------------------------------------------

November…

"Well, I called every school and they said they were all overcrowded."Sharpay said.

"What are we going to do?"Troy said.

"Well, remember?"

"What?"

"Forget it."

Then, Lexi had walked in, happy about something."

"MOM! I just found out I got the solo for the chorus winter concert. Well, one of the solos at least."

Since the school fire, Lexi was being homeschooled by Gabriella and Troy. That was the case for over a year. Elise got transferred to a prep school. Even if the old school would be up by Christmas, Lexi didn't want to go back.

Friday…

Gaby had news. She and Ryan looked excited. About what?

"Everyone,"Gabriella started. "I'm pregnant!"

"Wow!"everyone said in unison.

"Everyone,"Sharpay started. "Lexi has news too."

"No I don't."  
"yes you do."

"Oh! I got one of the solos in the winter chorus concert."

"Awesome."  
That's wonderful."

"What does it sound like."Kelsi asked.

Lexi stood up, cleared her throat and began her solo.

_"Stop! In the name of Christmas_

_when people all around you go…_

_and the world looks so much brighter _

_when you just let go…_

_oh…"_

"wow!"everyone said. Everyone went to eat their pizza and have a nice night with each other.

The next day…the Evans' house…

"Who will be the godparents mom?"

"Well,"Gabriella started. "I was thinking Troy for the godfather."

"And,"Ryan said. "I was thinking Lexi for the godmother."

"Nice choice."Elise said.

"But we cant tell anyone till the baby is born. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

Bolton house same time…

_"Joy to the world_

_joy to the world_

_joy to the world _

_the lord has come"_

"Wow!"Troy said. He never was able to accept that his daughter would be better at singing and acting than at basketball. He never was able to accept it, until now.

--------------------------

Sorry that took a while. The song was based on a show choir song I heard yesterday.

Next: CHRISTMAS and gaby gives Lexi a meaningful gift.

©Lori


	7. Christmas, Take 2

Sorry this took a while. After this only 1 chapter and maybe a sequel.

Christmas had come again. 1 year in Illinois. Last week Christmas concert had come and gone. Elise and Lexi preformed with their groups and both were excellent. Now it was time for awesome presents.

Everyone had opened their presents and there was only one left. It was to Lexi. From her aunt Gabriella. It was a small box. Probably gift cards. Or something like makeup.

Lexi took the box and opened it. It was a necklace. Gold locket with a gold chain. On it was the Evan crest. On the opposite was the Bolton crest.

"Wow."Lexi said. "It's beautiful."

"I had it specialy made for you. You are so special and you deserve it."

"Thank you."

She hugged her aunt and then went back to looking at the fire place. She had gotten many special gifts. A guitar from her mom, a gift card to Hollister from her dad, her first pair of skinny high heels from Elise and a bunch of useless crap from her younger cousins. But she even loved the crap.

She hadnt gotten a present from one person.

Her uncle Ryan.

Just as everyone was about to leave, Ryan pulled Lexi aside.

"Here's your present Lexi."

It was a little bigger. She opened it.

It was a laptop.

"Oh my God! I love it!"

Then the phone rang. Lexi answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lexi?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Bruce Calagari. I heard you sing on Friday at the chroal concert. You have potential. Why don't you stop by LA and I can possibly get you a record deal."  
"Umm…let me talk to parents first. Can I get your number?"

He gave her his number and they hung up.

"Who was that?"Sharpay asked her daughter.

"Some man offering me a record deal."

Next up, Lexi makes her choice on wether to go and Gaby has her baby!

©Lori


	8. Finale

FINAL CHAPTER

Lexi had a choice to make. To go to LA and leave everything behind or to stay here and give up her dream. She didn't know what to do. So she sat and thought.

_"Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cards_

_make you fall real hard in love"_

Lexi's cellphone hadn't rung in the longest time. She picked up.

"Hello?''

''Lexi, it's Elise. My mom is having her baby. Soon. The doctor said two more hours."

"OK I'll tell my mom."

Lexi hung up.

"MOM!"

1 hour later…

"Ugh. How much longer?"

"at least another hour, lex. Give it time."

_"Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cards_

_make you fall real hard in love"_

Lexi pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Lexi, it's Bruce how are you?"

"Oh hi. Hold on."She put her hand over the mouth piece. "It's the record deal guy."

Lexi walked away to a quiet place to conference with the record deal man.

Just moments later, Ryan walked in.

"Ok it's a…where's Lexi?"

Sharpay's smile turned into a frown. "Over there."and she pointed to the phone booth.

Ryan walked over there. Lexi saw him.

"I'll call you back."she said into her phone and hung up.

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"Name?"

"Angelina Rose Evans."

"THANK YOU! I was DYING to be the first to know!"and Lexi hugged her uncle.

1/2 an hour later…

Everyone was excited to see Angelina. Just then, Bruce, the record guy came in.

"Bruce?"Lexi said.

"Lexi, I have waited days for your answer. Now choose. Them or me?"

It didn't take lexi long. "Them."she said proudly.

Bruce looked stunned at her answer. "LOOK at them Lexi! Can your life get any better?"

Lexi looked at Angelina. "It just did." She said as she escorted him out of the hospital room.

Well another fanfic done. Read my other hsm fics when u get the chance. Maybe sequel in the future.

©Lori


End file.
